


Symptom

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Symptom

Ray has learned to keep a pretty good poker face pretty quickly in this gig. He can quell the nausea over the quickly-congealing blood spilling from the corpse into the desert sand, keep his hand from shaking, keep the murderous and stony façade on long enough to get through the front door, return Nero’s greeting, and make his way to his bathroom, where he peels off that stupid fake mustache (it’s foolish not to grow one out, but if he looks in the mirror and sees Armando instead of Vecchio, he feels something worse that just being sick to his stomach).

Thing is, he feels about as much remorse over shooting scumbags (and that’s what they all are, not a single one is innocent, all pushing coke into kids’ hands and selling human beings) as he did when he was finally old enough and strong enough to slam his fist into his own father’s face, just daring him to lay hands on Ma and his sisters ever again. It’s the absolute stench of garbage that threatens to do him in. Because that’s what this job became long before the FBI got a hold of him: just scraping the trash up off the street and waiting for some more to blow around and take its place (because it always does, always). It’s the futility of it all that drives into Ray like a bullet, and it’s what’ll send him to an early grave.


End file.
